Star Wars: Rising Through Darkness (excerpt)
by Jedininjaprincess
Summary: This is an excerpt from near the middle of the the Star Wars novel i'm writing. The main character is Alora Kaal a jedi knight in the galactic order that escaped Order 66. She is a distant relation of Darth Revan and after Alora's fall to the dark side takes the name Sith Princess Revan as homage to him. There is more to come but let me know what you think


**Rising Through Darkness**

**By: Ashley M. Kalfas**

Dantooine:

It was early morning as the restored XS Stock Light Freighter landed on the planets surface, grass and other debris flinging into the air along with the plumes of grayish brown dust around the landing gear. The Kath hounds that had been resting near by startled from their sleep, by the creaks and whirrs of the black ship that had landed, in one of the vast grasslands that made up the majority of the planet. And as the sun rose above the crests of the hills it glinted off the durasteel panels, revealing the purple shimmer that had been incorporated into the panels of the ship, making it appear to anyone flying over head to be a shimmering glimmer on the landscape. Though as the hyperdrive disengaged hardly a sound could be heard, as if the ship, which had been named the _Phantom Angel, _wasn't there at all. Seeming to disappear in the grove of trees that the pilot had landed by, As if to hid her presence on the planet.

Inside a young woman in her twenties, pale skinned and dressed in black, looks into the mirror in her cabin,

"Will I finally find the answers here…find the truth I seek…? Or is it another dead end" Speaking to herself, right hand moving to touch its reflection, hand pressed against the cool glass as she closes her eyes, it had been days since she'd slept or eaten for that matter. To focused on the task at hand and her mission that seemed to have no end. Almost starting to wonder if it was worth it, she'd been running so long worn herself so thin both physically and mentally, but she had nothing left. She was alone in the galaxy, no to trust, no one to turn to. Opening her eyes again to stare at her reflection, knowing that since that day when she was 5 years old, she had always been alone.

Her hand shaking slightly still pressed against the glass, her black nails chipped from the many repairs she had to make during the trip, due to narrowly escaping attacks by Imperial TIE fighters, and there were still more repairs that needed to be done before departing the planets surface. Which could leave her stuck there for at least a few days, maybe she needed the break, and here she wouldn't have to worry about the Empire finding her for quite some time.

At the thought of the Empire…of Vader…. her fists clench, lately just the thought of them made her wish she could hunt them down and slaughter them like they deserved but still tries to restrain herself from causing more damage to her ship. But the lack of sleep, and pain she was in, made controlling her emotions next to impossible. Over the years she'd lost so much control, sometimes it was like her emotions were all that drove her. Not able to contain her frustration she sends a powerful blast of force energy, fueled by hate, anger, pain and frustration, at a plasteel container making it soar across the room and out the cabin door. Crashing against the wall with a loud crash as it splits open, its contents spilling out over the cold floor. The room going quiet, so much so you could hear a pin drop, "what have I done again" crosses her mind but she knew what she'd done and why, fists clenched even more.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" screaming to the subject of her hate, even though he was nowhere to be seen and wasn't even in that part of the galaxy, but he had been the last straw. The one that had pushed her to this point and down this path.

As she goes to clean up the mess, her boots don't even make a sound as she walks across the gray panels of her cabin floor to the spilled contents of the container. She crouches down picking up the grayish white plasteel pieces; it was almost like she was picking up the remnants of who she had been and her old life. But in the situation she was in, you never knew when those small pieces they could come in handy, and after those pieces are piled notices fully what had been inside. What she'd kept safe and hidden, the part of her she was trying to escape.

It had been quite some time since she'd seen them, the tan and dark brown garments, her old Jedi tunic. The memories of her days as a Jedi Knight within the Galactic Republic flooding back, but also the memories of the pain she'd gone through, the lives that had been lost. Over the years she'd done her best to block them out, but the closer she seemed to get to the answers she'd been searching for, the more she had to rely on that pain and use it as her strength. Though as much as those memories hurt now, this wasn't the time for regrets or thoughts of how things could have been, no now as the time for action.

After taking a breath she folds the garments and moves to the loading ramp, it would be at least a few days if not more until she came back, with that knowledge grabs the supply pack by the entrance before pulling the silver leaver to lower the ramp.

Stepping outside a cool and welcoming mid summer breeze blows against her face and through her long dark blond hair. It was a welcome feeling, one that was warm and inviting, closing her eyes and reaching out seeing and feeling the arid world through the force. Touching each life that was with in a few hundred miles, from the Dantari fire ants scurrying through the blades of grass to the Brith flying far above her head, she felt them their presence through the force. It would be so easy to crush them, but that wasn't why she was there. She was there for one thing and one thing only, the knowledge that was hidden in the underground library of the abandoned Jedi academy.

Even though it had been some years since she'd stepped foot on Dantooine she still remembered it, like somehow the world called to her, leading her where she needed to go. Almost like voices from the past guided her every step, leading her down a path that was all too familiar. One that had been walked centuries before, was this her destiny, was ones destiny determined by blood? By who her ancestors were? It was a question she hadn't yet found an answer for, but was determined to find out. What was it about these worlds, why was it that every lead she found only seemed to lead her into more mystery, and every time feeling she'd lost a part of her self to the darkness.

Pulling herself from her thoughts once again she pulls out one of the many data pads she had with her, searching through its databanks for a map she'd acquired some time before. After exploring the contents finds the file she wanted, a map of the area, including the abandoned Jedi academy, tombs and crystal caves. Getting her bearings she heads south, it was still early morning so she'd make good time getting there before darkness fell. Though things seemed to grow quiet, to quiet, she was so used to all the sounds from the creatures but nothing at all now.

Journeying closer to her destination she could feel a growing dark presence, not Vader, which she was glad of, but something or someone else. Whoever it was had created the silence, the emptiness….

Muttering to herself "great just what I don't need, as if I haven't run into enough road blocks" she sighs and opens her senses to the force just enough that she'd know of a sneak attack but not enough to know who it was. She liked a little danger and surprise once in a while, kept her one her toes, and it had been sometime since her last battle, perhaps she was due for the next one.

As the presence grows stronger she stops and falls to her knees clutching her head as a searing pain rips through her brain. Whoever she was about to confront was powerful, though as the pain increases she fights it, focusing her will power to drive it from her mind. At the same time putting up a block in her mind to prevent further attacks, but the pain continued though was subsiding. Not at all how she'd planed to spend the day, which meant whoever this was, they were going to pay dearly perhaps even with their life.

15 minutes earlier closer to the abandoned Academy…

A hooded figure stops comes out of his meditation sensing a being strong in the force approaching. It had been some time since he'd had a challenger, picking up his com

" Master, another Jedi is on their way here. What would you have me do?" the man spoke with the utmost respect for his master.

"Do whatever is necessary to either capture them or destroy them" the sinister voice replied.

"As you command, my master" he puts the com away and sends out a wave of dark side energy. The intensity of the wave killing any creature within the blast range, yet he still felt that presence drawing closer every passing moment, but they were still to far away to probe their mind.

Time passes and the cloaked figure meditates till at last they feel the force user is closer enough and smirking sends the mental probe temporarily linking their two minds. However he hadn't been expecting the intensity of the memories not to mention just how strong they were. Though as soon as he reaches the deeper recesses of her mind he's cut off

"She put up a mental block" shaking head "seems she's stronger then I thought, but no matter she'll be just the challenge I need to prove myself to the master"

He returns to his meditation, face still shadowed by his hood, as he waits for his target. Feeling it wouldn't be long, and as soon as she showed herself she'd be dead, though perhaps he could have a little fun first. If she were a Jedi then she'd be treated as such, he'd torture her before making her beg for death. But something told him going up against her, whoever she was, was a deadly choice.

Back on the plains,

It had been some time since what she believed to be a mental probe had coursed through her mind, her head was still pounding, as she'd done in the past she didn't let the pain get to her but use it to fuel her determination. "Just who's out here" she thought, not many people came to Dantooine anymore, there were a few colonies, scavengers, the normal thugs, all spread out. But since the Empire took over most of the known galaxy things weren't easy. However out here on the outerim of the galaxy there was some peace, there were few worlds yet untouched by the Empire and this was one of them. At least for the time being, she knew the longer she stayed there, the greater the chance of them finding her.

As the pain subsides she quickens her pace, best to take care of whatever was waiting for her before Vader showed up. Her mind swirling with possibilities of who it could be, but mind drawing a blank other then whoever it was, they had great power and were aligned with the dark side. It takes her some time before the old academy comes into view, the white walls overgrown with vines twisting back and forth, trying to find whatever imperfection they could to cling to so they could climb higher. Small birds flying out of cracks and holes in the construction, chasing each other around like nothing in the world mattered. Aside from the dark presence it was oddly peaceful there, a peace she hadn't felt in years.

What was it about this place, why in the midst of a war of all this suffering this place brought her peace, in a way she hated it not wanting to give up the pain, but she longed for it too. It had been so long since she'd rested, or even mourned but like always there was never a time, there was always someone after her someone waiting to kill her or take her to the Empire. But even after all that had happened here…the lives that had been lost, the battles waged the pain didn't seem to linger. One thing that did though was the dark aura she'd sensed, it was definitely coming from near the academy and she was going to find out who was behind it.

Quietly making her way toward the academy she keeps her lightsaber in hand, she wouldn't be ambushed, whomever it was she'd surprise them first. Over the years she'd become quite adept at the art of being invisible and now it was being put to use. Drawing closer sees a hooded figure meditating near a small campfire; he or she had to be the source, she could almost see it…the dark aura swirling around the mysterious stranger. She stealthily creeps up behind the cloaked figure and in one quick fluid motion her saber is hovering horizontally a few inches above the neck

"You think I wasn't aware of your every move, you're presence within the force is hard to mistake…Jedi" the figure spoke calmly tough a hint of a superiority complex

"I should have figured, but then again a girl can hope right, but enough of this I want answers and I want them now before you're head ends up a trophy in my cargo hold! And for your information I gave up that path years ago" replying not really in the mood for this Sith's nonsense

"Why should I answer anything you say?" smirking as he starts to probe her mind once again

"Because I'm the one with the lightsaber to your throat, now start talking! I want to know who you are and why you're trying to probe my mind!" crouching down to get close to where she believed his ear would be "and if you even think for one moment about lying to me, you have something else coming!"

"We'll see about that now wont we?" smirking and whipping his head backwards, his skull colliding with her forehead sending her wheeling backwards with a scream of pain dazing her, her vision starting to cloud over. "Don't worry you'll live" standing over her and lifting her by her hair "but when I'm done with you, you'll beg for death" smirking.

Her eyes drifting closed from the impact, head throbbing as the pain intensifies, blood rushing to her brain making it swell slightly, she felt ready to pass out but knew she couldn't. She had to fight it, had to force her self to fight back, not about to let someone like him get the better of her. With those thoughts she focuses her energy on healing her damaged skull feeling the crack starting to heal and swelling diminish all in a matter of seconds. To the man's surprise her blue eyes pop open and she smirks as she grabs his wrist and flings him to the ground. The force of his impact sending plumes of dirt into the air, but within seconds he pops up swinging is legs around aiming right for her head.

Seeing them coming she grabs his ankles twisting him around now clearly able to see his face for a split second. Blood red…. it couldn't be…. but before she could think to hard on it he twists out of her grasp and sending a powerful kick to her stomach, sending her stumbling backwards slightly winded. The attack only making her own attacks stronger as she sends a blast of blue lightning at him, which sends him writhing on the ground in pain.

" You think that's enough to stop me?! I am Sith!" venom in his voice as he jumps 5 feet up into the air his crimson blade igniting as it reaches his hand and brings it down toward her. In a split second her own silver hilted blade is in her own hand, the ruby red glow illuminating her face as she blocks his attack, sparks flying as the two lightsabers meet

"Do you even know who I am? " she smirks as she forces him back

"Who you are is of no consequence, you're death will be what proves my worth to my master" his words full of determination as his blade makes another attack

Gritting her teeth her head still throbbing from his first attack "you'd do best to learn you place, you may be Sith but I am fare more powerful then you or you master!" Not letting her concentration waver for even a moment pushes him backwards pinning him against one of the vine covered walls, both breathing heavily, as she pins him. Though it doesn't last long before he sends her flying backwards and goes for yet another strike as soon as she's on the ground. His crimson energy rushing toward her as she holds her hand in front of it, the blade jabbing into her palm but stopping, not passing through as it should.

"Impossible…." Not believing what he was witnessing but there was no doubt what was happening, she'd stopped his blade with just her hand. The beam of light diminishing as the power supply is cut, the Sith returning the hit to his belt before getting to his knees head bowed.

"What are you doing?" getting up rubbing her palm, despite being able to block the energy the heat still effected her leaving her hand pretty hot and a bit sore

"I surrender myself to you and your teachings, you are far more powerful then my master" head still inclined to her out of respect

"Listen I'm not looking for an apprentice, I just want answers and to make a few Hutt slugs pay for what they've done, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take you on as an apprentice!" she never had any intention of taking on an apprentice, and least of all him.

Standing up if he could get close enough to her he had a chance of killing her, and taking his rightful place, but she was hard to read, he still had no idea whom she was or her weaknesses "perhaps I can help?" already plotting ways to destroy her and gain the power he craved so badly

Chuckles "unless you know a safe way into the catacombs you're of no use to me, and even then I really don't need you" using the force to take his lightsaber from his belt

"Return that to me at once!" his voice almost a growl as he advances toward her

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" she wasn't really surprised but at the same time for a Sith he wasn't to bright

"Maybe you should inform me then" voice still laced with venom, he'd kill her one way or another

"Sith Princess Revan, or just Revan If you'd rather, either if fine by me" walking off, he was of no use to her, he was just an annoyance that had delayed her progress even further.

"Revan?" chuckles "You dare tarnish his name?!"

She turns around eyes a blaze as she pushes him hard against the wall " care to say that again sleemo, if I were you id watch who I insult, I may be a lady but I'm not above killing you" a deadly and very serious tone in her voice

"You have no right to use that name" not showing any fear at all eyes locking with hers

Her hand flies to his throat "On the contrary I do, you see I'm a descendant of Revan's, his blood courses through my veins. Darth Revan great lord of the Sith, he is who gives me my power I carry his name as homage to his legacy and if you ever dare to speak those words to me again they will be your last!" pressing harder on his neck before letting go and walking off "and if you even dare try and follow me I will make sure you're food for the rancor I have back home! " pulling the hood of her cape up and striding off, the black velvet cape she'd gotten from a merchant on Telos flowing behind her in a black wave.

He watches her go, she had great power, those brief moments he'd touched her mind he'd seen it, so much pain and anger just waiting to be fully harnessed. She could become an even more powerful Sith then his own master if only she gave in, but she was holding back and that made her weak, vulnerable, but also a target for other Sith like himself. The area silent now that lady Revan was gone, but he couldn't just let her escape him that easily.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

If you'd like to read more keep a look out for the full-length novel coming soon!


End file.
